As it is known, for accessories of this kind, customization is very strongly requested by the customers and push retailers and consequently the manufacturers to research solutions that allow such requirement to be satisfied in the most functional and practical manner possible, with a high quality result in terms of its appearance.
Among the solutions proposed in this field, some that have recently gained favour are those in which a replaceable decorative insert, in the form of a disc-shaped plate or in any case in a different shape, is fixed in a reversible manner to a base through magnetic or snap-fitting means which, because of their simplicity, make it possible for the user himself to assemble or disassemble it.
Indeed, it is the disassembling that leads to quite a serious technical problem, due to the fact that the reversible fixing system of the insert at the base must on one hand be, as mentioned, easily reversible, but at the same time it must ensure high secureness (so as to minimise the risk of the insert being accidentally lost or removed). These are requirements that are in some way opposite to one another, and that known solutions have not been able to combine in a completely satisfactory manner.
In fact, since it is necessary to assign a priority to the security requirements, disassembling methods are proposed that are not suitably simple and intuitive, requiring acting upon the rear area of the base (i.e. that opposite to the front area on which the insert is exposed), which is not always very accessible, said actions sometimes requiring a certain amount of skill, or effort, or the use of special accessory tools, with small dimensions, that are not easy to handle and that can be easily lost.